Both of the above applications describe a cellular wireless Internet access system which operates in the 2 gigahertz or other frequency bands to provide high data rates to fixed and portable wireless Internet devices. Such users connect to near-by base stations which in turn communicate to Integrated Network Controllers which are then connected to the Internet. Such wireless implementation relates to an access network of the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telephone Service) and its subset UTRAN (Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network) standards.
In order to gain service in a cellular wireless network of the types similar to the above, a sales representative at a retail location typically takes customer information, credit card number and credit history, etc. That information is used to create an account with a cellular service provider, with the customer information stored on the service provider's Home Location Register (HLR) or other customer database. A SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card is then associated with the account and placed within the cellular terminal (typically, a mobile phone or wireless Internet device).
Both of the above techniques are cumbersome, requiring action on the part of the retailer or network service provider, and creating a time delay before a new customer can use the service.
Application Ser. No. 09/626,699, allows the user to self-register to gain access to Internet services for the wireless system as above. It is, however, also desired to allow authenticated access to be provided for various user access units.